Unlosing Ranger (Summoner Alternative)
While some people focus their life by training their bodies or mind and even spirit, there is one class that focuses on all three. The Unlosing ranger is a hero that trains it's heart to know right from wrong, it's spirit to stand strong in the face of danger and it's body to be able to access powers not of this world. Powerful shape shifters they have been known to even transform into known or powerful creatures, mimicking their abilities and destroying their foes. Role: Unlosing rangers are great combatants, and are quick to leap into battle in an instant. They are good brawlers and have an excellent array of abilities. Alignment: Any good Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Class Skills The Unlosing Ranger’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (Arcana)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Close/Monk) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Double)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Polearms/spears) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Unlosing Ranger Class Features The following are the class features of the Unlosing Ranger. Evilties The Unlosing Ranger uses the same evilties as a monk. Starting Evilty: (Male) Fury On attacks of opportunity, you gain a bonus to damage equal to 1/2 your level. Starting Evilty: (Female) Feint When an opponent makes an attack of opportunity against you, roll an attack roll against his attack, if your attack roll is highest, their attack misses if your attack beats their Armor Class you land a successful hit on them. You can do this for every attack of opportunity you can perform in a round. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Unlosing Rangers are proficient with the club, Longbow, dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, and spear. Unlosing Rangers are not proficient with any armor or shields as armor interferes with the great power. Martial Techniques An Unlosing Ranger gains a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. An Unlosing Ranger can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high wisdom score in the same way a Cleric can with spells. Unlike with spells, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Unarmed Strike At 1st level, an Unlosing Ranger gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. An Unlosing Ranger's attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that an Unlosing Ranger may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for an Unlosing Ranger striking unarmed. An Unlosing Ranger may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually an Unlosing Ranger's unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. An Unlosing Ranger's unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. An Unlosing Ranger also deals more damage with his unarmed strikes than a normal person would, as shown above on Table: Unlosing Ranger. The unarmed damage values listed on Table: Unlosing Ranger is for Medium Unlosing Rangers. A Small Unlosing Ranger deals less damage than the amount given there with his unarmed attacks, while a Large Unlosing Ranger deals more damage; see Table: Small or Large Unlosing Ranger Unarmed Damage. Hero Power An Unlosing Ranger summons the essence of great powers to meld with his own being. The Unlosing Ranger wears the great power like translucent, living armor. The great power mimics all of the Unlosing Ranger’s movements, and the Unlosing Ranger perceives through the great power’s senses and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused with his great power, the Unlosing Ranger gains bonuses to it's physical ability scores ( +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, and +2 Constitution), but retains his own mental ability scores (Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma). The Unlosing Ranger gains the great power’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the great power is terminated and sent back to its home plane. The Unlosing Ranger uses the great power’s armor and insight armor bonuses, however the armor bonus granted to the great power is given as if it were a Phantom summoner of 4 levels lower. The Unlosing ranger gains the Great Power's modifiers to ability scores, it cannot gain the benefits of worn armor of any type while part of the Great power. The Unlosing Ranger also gains access to the great power’s special abilities and the great power’s evolutions. The Unlosing Ranger uses it's great power's base attack bonus instead of the creature's. The great power has no skills or feats of its own. The great power must be at least the same size as the Unlosing Ranger, and the Unlosing Ranger's base form must be the bipedal form. The great power’s temporary hit points can be restored with the rejuvenate great power spell. While fused, the Unlosing Ranger counts as both his original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the Unlosing Ranger. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the great power, but the Unlosing Ranger is unaffected. Neither the Unlosing Ranger nor his great power can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The Unlosing Ranger and great power cannot take separate actions. While fused with his great power, the Unlosing Ranger can use all of his own abilities and gear. An Unlosing Ranger can summon his great power in a ritual that takes 1 minute to perform. When summoned in this way, the great power hit points are unchanged from the last time it was dismissed or banished. The only exception to this is if the great power was slain, in which case it returns with half its normal hit points. The great power does not heal naturally. The great power remains until dismissed by the Unlosing Ranger (a standard action). If the great power is sent back to its home plane due to death, it cannot be summoned again until the following day. The great power cannot be sent back to its home plane by means of dispel magic, but spells such as dismissal and banishment work normally. If the Unlosing Ranger is unconscious, asleep, or killed, his great power is immediately banished. The great power takes a form shaped by the Unlosing Ranger’s desires. The great power’s Hit Dice and abilities are tied to the Unlosing Ranger’s class level and increase as the Unlosing Ranger gains levels. In addition, each great power receives a pool of evolution points, based on the Unlosing Ranger’s class level, that can be used to give the great power different abilities and powers. Whenever the Unlosing Ranger gains a level, he must decide how these points are spent, and they are set until he gains another level of Unlosing Ranger. The great power’s physical appearance is up to the Unlosing Ranger. (Editor's Note: Great Powers work just like the Phantom ability of the Phantom Summoner. Phantoms and can be found here Phantom) Fused Link (Su) Starting at 1st level, the Unlosing Ranger forms a close bond with his great power. Whenever the temporary hit points from his great power would be reduced to 0, the Unlosing Ranger can, as a free action, sacrifice any number of his own hit points. Each hit point sacrificed this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the great power (thus preventing the loss of the Unlosing Ranger’s temporary hit points), preventing the great power from being killed and sent back to its home plane. Body Modifications (Ex) At 2nd level, The Unlosing Ranger becomes an expert at swapping out it's limbs to give it an extra edge during battle. An Unlosing ranger can purchase modification parts for constructs and instead have them implanted into their own bodies. An unlosing ranger can have 1 body modification at 2nd level, and 1 more for every 4 levels after 2nd level (Max 5 at 18th level). An Unlosing Ranger cannot use the Hit Dice Modification, however it can utilize the Ability score Modification. If it increases it's ability scores, it can only increase any ability score up to +6, and the price doubles each time. These magical attachments become a part of the Unlosing Ranger's body. As such if it replaces it's hands with another weapon, it must take a full round action to remove it's weapon and equip it's hands so that it can utilize them. It must also be proficient with those weapons to be able to wield them properly. Furthermore, an Unlosing Ranger can only equip a one handed weapon to his arm, or a two handed weapon of one size category smaller. If it takes the monkey grip feat however the Unlosing Ranger can still wield a 2 handed medium sized weapon as it's hand. The weapon equipped is treated as the normal weapon, though it's critical hit range and multiplier are lessened by one (19-20 becomes 20, X3 becomes X2), though feats that raise this ability normally can still be applied to the new number. Any magic item can be made to only work for an Unlosing Ranger by spending an additional 300 hl per caster level of the magic item. when created (550 hl per caster level if added to an existing item). Creatures that are adept at crafting or disassembling magic items can make a Use magic device check to try and figure out how it works. If the Unlosing Ranger is within an area of anti-magic, they must make a fortitude saving throw with a DC equal to the spellcaster's normal spell DC's for a spell of that level, or be unable to utilize any of the limbs replaced for the time being. (Arms cannot attack, legs cannot move, Ect...). Finally, an Unlosing Ranger can also utilize powers from the Alchemist/Professor class. Whenever the Unlosing Ranger would normally select a feat from leveling up, they can instead choose an Alchemist's Discovery from the following list, using their Unlosing Ranger level as their Alchemist level to determine if they meet the prerequisites. (Any discoveries that apply to an Alchemist's bomb will instead apply to your Hero strike. Only one can be applied at any given time to your Hero Strike.) Acid Bomb, Blinding Bomb, Chameleon, Concussive Bomb, Confusion Bomb, Defoliant Bomb, Dispelling Bomb, Force Bomb, Frost Bomb, Immolation Bomb, Lingering Spirit, Madness Bomb, Preserve Organs, Mummification, and Shock Bomb. All of these abilities can be utilized even when you are not using your great power. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/building-and-modifying-constructs Hero Strike (Su) A number of times per day equal to 3+your Charisma modifier, you can use a hero strike as a free action. Activating the hero strike means your next attack will deal an extra amount of damage equal to the Hero Strike damage listed above. Hero strike can be used once per round, but it need not be on your turn. This ability can be utilized even when you are not using your great power. Extra Item Slot (Ex) At levels 5, 9, 14, and 18, the Unlosing ranger gains the ability to wear more magic items than a normal creature. Choose a single item slot, you can now wear more than one item of that type. You can gain multiple item's effects, but item abilities with the same type of bonus to not stack (Armor, insight, Resistance). Due to it's interference with your Great power, Armor cannot be selected as an extra item slot. Once chosen, the item slot cannot be changed. This ability can be utilized even when you are not using your great power. Shielded Meld (Ex) At 4th level, whenever the Unlosing Ranger is fused with his great power, he gains a +2 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on his saving throws. Hero Jump (Sp) At 6th level, whenever the Unlosing Ranger is fused with his great power, the Unlosing Ranger can cast dimension door as a spell-like ability using his caster level. This ability only affects the fused Unlosing Ranger and great power. The Unlosing Ranger can use this ability once per day at 6th level, plus one additional time per day for every six levels beyond 6th. Hero Defense (Su) When unarmored (Not counting the Great power) and unencumbered, the Unlosing Ranger adds his Charisma bonus (if any) to his AC and his CMD. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the Unlosing Ranger is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. Greater Shielded Meld (Ex) At 12th level, whenever the Unlosing Ranger is fused with his great power, he gains a +4 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +4 circumstance bonus on his saving throws. These do not stack with Shielded Mind but rather you take the higher value. Ultimate Hero (Su) At 20th level, An Unlosing Ranger learns to access the full capability it's Great Power can grant it. As a standard action the Unlosing Ranger can infuse it's self with great energy. The Unlosing Hero gains the effects of a Divine Power spell as well as a haste spell. These abilities usually do not stack but do only for this ability. This ability lasts for a number of minutes equal to your Unlosing Hero level. These minutes need not be consecutive. In addition to determine the strength of Divine Power you utilize your own Hit dice, not the combined hit dice of you and your Great Power. = Ex-Rangers = An Unlosing Ranger who ceases to be good, who willfully commits an evil act, or who violates the code of conduct loses all Unlosing Ranger abilities and class features (including the service of the Great Power, but not weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She may not progress any further in levels as an Unlosing ranger. She regains her abilities and advancement potential if she atones for her violations (see atonement), as appropriate. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Unlosing Ranger Reincarnation